A variety of packages, including dispensing packages or containers, have been developed for particulate materials, including cosmetic products such as powders and including food products such as herbs, spices, granular salt, etc., as well as other materials. Such containers typically have an open upper end on which is mounted a closure.
One type of dispensing closure for containers includes a base having many small dispensing holes and a lid mounted to the base for covering the holes. When the user opens the lid and inverts and shakes the container, the product particles are sprinkled out through the holes.
While the above-described type of container closure functions generally satisfactorily, it would be desirable to provide an improved dispensing structure for containers. With some types of prior art closures, multiple dispensing holes are individually occluded with separate plugs on the underside of the closed lid. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,901. Such a structure may be difficult to manufacture so as to provide ease of closure and reliable sealing of each hole when the lid is moved to the closed position.
If the individual plugs were eliminated so as to simplify manufacture and make the closing process easier, then the particulate material could pass through the holes under the closed lid and accumulate on portions of the closure under the lid. Then, when the lid is subsequently opened, the accumulated material outside of the holes becomes visible and is not aesthetically pleasing. Further, as the lid is moved to the open position, some of the accumulated material may get knocked off of, or thrown outwardly from, the closure.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved dispensing structure which could substantially eliminate or lessen the accumulation of product adjacent the exterior of the dispensing holes.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved dispensing structure could employ a lid sealing system which would function more reliably to preserve the freshness of the product in the container when the dispensing structure is in a closed condition.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved dispensing structure could accommodate individual dispensing holes having a variety of shapes.
It would also be desirable if such an improved dispensing structure could provide more consistent opening and closing resistance forces.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved dispensing structure could accommodate use of a variety of different materials. Further, it would be desirable if such an improved dispensing structure could be provided with a design that would accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing structure which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.